The New Girl
by CharmedOneToo22
Summary: Kimberly Johnson is the new girl. What obstacles will she have to over come to be accepted into the squad? EVERYBODY FROM THE FIRST SEASON. Fin will be in here later. POSSIBLE EOC. I DO NOT KNOW!
1. Kimberly Johnson

**Disclamer: They're mine all mine! person comes over and whispers in my ear Wait, they're not! Why! NOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

3rd person POV

Kimberly Johnson walked into the Manhattan Special Victims Unit with a box on her hip, a cup of vanilla cappicino in her hand and a stomach full of butterflies. _'This is so much better than horse patrol. The Mounted patrol was getting boring.' _she thought. A man with short brown hair, a blue shirt and tie walked up to her and asked if he could help her.

"Yeah, could you tell me where Don Cragen's office is?" she asked.

"Sure it's right through that door," He replied indicating a door at the back of the squad room. "By the way, I'm Brian Cassidy." (A/N: Yes, Brian is in this story, so is Monique Jefferies. Fin will be in here later.) He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Kimberly Johnson, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and walked into Cragen's office.

Brian's POV

'_Munch_ _made coffee again, damn it_!' I set the coffee pot down and turned. Standing in the door way was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her extremely long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She didn't have pounds of make-up on, just a bit of eyeliner, a neutral shade of eye shadow, and what looked like a little blush. She had a light pink ¾ sleeve shirt on with black dress pants. She looked like she glowed.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She looked kind of nervous.

"Yeah, can you tell me where Don Cragen's office is?" she asked.

'_Anything for you.'_

"Sure, it's right through that door," I said, indicating Cap's door at the back of the squad room. "By the way, I'm Brian Cassidy." I introduced myself and held out a hand.

"Kimberly Johnson, nice to meet you." She said as she shook my hand and walked into Cragen's office, drawing the looks of many other males in the precinct.

A/N: So, this is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it.

Brittni


	2. Don't call me Kim

Kimberly's POV

I knocked on the door and waited for a "come in". When he responded I walked in and set the box on a chair.

"Hi, I'm Capt. Don Cragen. You must be Kimberly Johnson." He said with a warm smile that instantly eased my butterflies.

"The one and only." I said with a light laugh as I held out my hand.

"So I see you worked with the Mounted Unit before this?" He asked.

I couldn't read his face. Damn he's good at hiding his emotions.

"Yeah, I love working with animals." I said.

"Do you think you can handle sex crimes?" He asked with a little doubt in his voice and eyes.

"No, I don't think I can, I know I can." I asked my voice full of confidence.

"Good, sit tight for a second." He said as he got up and walked out the door.

When he left I thought about all the challenges I'd be facing if I became a detective here. _'No! Damn it! I can do this! I will do this!'_

He came back in after a minute or two and said, "Kimberly would you like to meet your co-workers?"

"Sure, why not." I said, my butterflies returning instantly.

I walked out of his office and back into the squad room.

Standing in a big group were five people, one of which I recognized as Brian Cassidy. There were two other women and three men. One of the women had an olive look to her skin, chin length dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other one was Hispanic looking with really curly light brown hair.

The first guy was tall, 6'2 or 6'3 best guess. Extremely short brown hair and a Marines tattoo on his forearm. The second guy was around 5'10 or 5'11 and had grey hair. The other one was Brian Cassidy, who, _'What the hell?'! He's checkin' me out!'_ Poor guy. I don't date in my precinct.

"Kimberly, this is Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, Monique Jeffries and you've met Brian Cassidy? Good he's your partner." _'God Damn it!' _I forced a smile anyway. "Get to know the guys."

"I'm Kimberly, but if you call me Kim, I will hurt you." I said jokingly.

"Olivia, so glad to have another women here." She said with a hundred-watt smile. I turned around to put the box on my new desk and felt a hand reaching into my back pocket. I turned around grabbed the guy's arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed his chest down to my knee. I looked down and saw it was Brian. He immeadatly dropped my wallet and I saw a flash. I let him go and everyone was shocked.

"What?" I asked like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Nice reflexes." Elliot said.

"Eh, nothing major." I brushed the compliment off. The phone on my desk went off and I answered it with a brisk "Johnson." I scribbled on a notebook and hung up.

"Brian let's go, rape homicide on East 53rd."

And so it begins.


	3. RWRG

Okay, thank you to my 2 reviewers: iansmom and big-smiles-all-around!

Yes, Brian has a crush!

And yes, he will be turned down!

Disclaimer: There not mine, well that's what the voices say.

3rd person POV

When Brian and Kimberly got in the car to go to East 53rd, Kimberly was thoroughly pissed off. Brian kept checking her out! _'God this guy just doesn't quit!' _Kimberly thought.

"Brian, will you stop checking me out, please?'! I don't date guys in my precinct. Plain and simple." She said angrily.

He looked upset, and had what looked like rage in his eyes. They got to the crime scene and saw their M.E., Melinda Warner standing over a bloody and very beat-up looking body. "Hey Brian, and you must be the new girl, Kimberly Johnson. I would shake your hand but," Nodding towards her gloved hands splattered with blood.

"That's okay. What'cha got for us?" She asked eyeing the body.

"15 year old female, no I.D., raped, sodimized, throat cut, but that was post-mortum. C.O.D. was a 4 inch stab wound to the chest. Beside the wound was a RWRG by it, it could be initials or an abbreviation. We'll find out later." She said.

"Thanks Melinda." Brian said.

Back at the precinct, they filled in the Don and got yet another call from Melinda saying that there were 5 more victims.

"Jesus Christ." Monique said.

"Well we know that we have a serial killer on our hands." John said.

"No shit Sherlock." Elliot replied.

Kimberly was to busy looking up something on the computer to add in her own jab.

"Son of a bitch! Their working together! That stupid son of a bitch! But thank god this time he's not after Olivia. God damn it!" She said in a blind rage.

"Kimberly, you aren't making ANY sense what so ever. WHO is working together?'! And thank god WHO'S not after me?" Olivia asked completely confuzzled. (A/N: I'm sorry, I just HAD to put it in there, LoL.)

A/N: There it is chappie 3. I will send you a preview of chapter 3 if you can guess who RWRG is.

HINT:

They are 2 people!

Elliot's downfall!

Olivia's fear!

Brittni


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey, my great aunt died on Friday, so I won't be updating for a couple of days.

Brittni


	5. The email

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, Kathy would be psycho and Elliot and Olivia would SO be together.**

**Okay, my Aunt's funeral was today. I didn't go into the viewing room, I couldn't. So I didn't. Onto the story!**

**And since you guys didn't get it:tear, no one gets a preview.**

**CASE TIMES WILL _NOT_ MATCH! I AM DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!**

**And if you haven't guessed I do NOT like Brian Cassidy. There WILL be Brian bashing in this story. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that easy.**

* * *

"3 moths ago, he asked you to meet him in a park? Remember?" Kimberly asked.

"Do you mean White?" John asked.

"Yes! Elliot, remember Ray Gunther?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"The psycho freak? How could I forget? But, Kimmy, how do you know this?" Elliot asked stressed out.

She took a deep breath, sat back in her chair and pointed at the computer.

On it was an email sent by White and Gunther. It said:

"_Det. Kimberly Johnson,_

_Ah, the newest extension of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Well Miss Johnson, you've got yourself a couple of very dangerous stalkers. Ask Livvy. She probably remembers Rich here, don't you Livvy? Elliot, been bottling up all that rage from the past years? Why don't you do us all a favor and take it out on the beautiful Kimberly by slitting her throat. Or maybe you could rape her! That would be so much better! Oh, I'm sorry Kimmy, can we call you that? Are we scaring you? Good. We're not here to play nice. We're here because, who tracked us down with the freaky horse? Y-O-U. Oh, Rich heard that my bullet grazed your arm and the other killed the horse. We're soo sorry. So Kim, how's the whole "my father walked out on us when I was 9" pity story going? Did you here he has a wife and 2 kids? Yes, they live in Houston. Do you still carry around that scar from the attack? I believe it was on the top of you right breast? Pretty brutal wasn't it? How's Mike? Is he upset you cancelled on him yesterday? Poor guy, he'll get over it. Your sister is what, 21 now? And I believe she lives in L.A.? Ah, I bet you're freaked out now! Good. We want you afraid. It will help us. You'll be more cautious, you'll second guess yourself, and eventually, you'll be easy prey._

_All our love,_

_Richard White and Ray Gunther._

Kimberly just sat there, staring at the monitor. She couldn't believe what was happening. Less that a week on the job and she has a stalker! TWO! _'How do they know so much?' _she thought. She groaned and laid her forehead on the desk.

"Kimmy, are you okay? Is all the stuff they said true?" Brian asked.

She didn't say a word. She just put her head in her hands, took a few shaky breaths and got up and, with all the confidence in the world, grabbed her black leather jacket and walked up to the roof.

"Should someone go and check on her?" Don asked.

"Not yet. Give her some time." Brian said.

For about 5 minutes no one said anything, just stood staring at Kimberly's computer monitor.

Monique's POV

Wow. That was a really harsh letter. I wonder if all those things were true. That girl must've had a rough few years. I wonder if she was attacked as a cop. Maybe if I go through the records, we might've handled her case. Why did she choose here to work then? And what the hell was that about Elliot hurting Kimmy?'! El would never do that!

John's POV

Holy shit. That was- whoa. I always thought she had a perfect life. Guess she can hide her emotions pretty well to, huh? It must be a requirement to work here. She never mentioned her family, I guess we know now. I hope she's okay. But I'll be damned if I'm goin' up there.

Brian's POV

So, that might be why she's been a little, frigid, towards me. Maybe I remind her of someone. I'll ease up on her a bit. I'm so not going up there. She's probably crying. I don't do emotional girls, I can't. I hope she's okay.

Elliot's POV

Damn. Who knew she was carrying all that baggage. Wow. I mean I can see why she was attacked. She's gorgeous. Show me one straight man that doesn't think so and I'll shout my deepest darkest secret from the roof of the 1-6. Ha. Yeah right.

Olivia's POV

Wow. She sounds as messed up as me! And that's sayin' something! Maybe I should go check on her. I think I will in a few minutes. I think she wants to be alone right now. Why would someone do that to such a young girl? Ha. There's the age old question again. Why?

* * *

By far my longest chapter 879 words! Okay, someone needs to be "let go" because of "personal problems". I'm letting you decide who!

Elliot

Olivia

John

Monique

Brian

Poll will end in 5 days! I will not update 'till then!

Thank you to my reviewers!

Click the purpleish button and tell me what you think!

Brittni


	6. Break down

**A/N: Seems like you want to get rid of Brian. OK. I can do that. I will be working on a way to do so in the next few chappies. Sorry it took so long to update. I went to my grandparents and stayed until today. THE RESULTS!**

**ELLIOT- 0**

**OLIVIA- 0**

**JOHN- 0**

**MONIQUE- 2**

**BRIAN- 6**

**OOOOO Burn Brian! Ha-ha.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Kimberly's POV**

**July 14th 2006. 2:46 p.m.**

I walked out of the squad room and when I got to the roof I went over to the ledge, sat down, and cried. I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming. They knew too much. Now the entire squad knows I was attacked, that my dad walked out on us, and they just know too much.

"DAMN THEM!" I screamed as loud as I could.

After about 5 minutes my sobs subsided. And, I don't know why, but I started singing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far _

(chorus)  
Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,  
but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way, and its not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with

(chorus)

I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep.  
I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.  
And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing

(chorus, but slightly different)  
Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty  
Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you?  
Because of you?

I needed to sing. It's my outlet. Well, that and shopping. I heard a click coming from the door and my instincts kicked in. I pulled out my gun and held it at the door.

"Jesus, Kimberly, don't blow my head off!" Olivia said with a laugh.

I gave her a faint smile and felt tears come to my eyes. I turned my back and looked over the ledge. "Oh, Kimmy, come on hun, you'll be fine." I turned around and slid down the wall. Olivia came over next to me and wrapped me in a hug. That was it. I completely broke down. I had met this woman 6 days ago and I was sobbing on her shoulder. Now that's love! Yeah, right. (**A/N: THIS IS NOT A FEMSLASH STORY!)**

After a while we made our way back down to the squad room. All the guys looked at me, but that was okay. I was used to being stared at. I sat at my desk and asked them what was going on.

"Um, Kimmy, they uh, they found a body." Elliot said not meeting my eyes.

"Whose?" I said in a barely audible voice.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Speak up El, I can't here you." I said.

"Your mom's" He said so quiet, that if someone were to move their chair, I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"No, no no no no no. Oh god. Oh my god. Shit. Was it them?" I asked, for now, completely in control of my emotions.

"Yeah." He said.

_'Oh god. Oh god. What am I gonna do? No. No no no no no! She was my rock. Damn them. Damn them to hell. Okay Kimmy, breathe. I have to call the family, my friends and, and, oh god. Why is this happening?'! Why me? Why now? I have one fucking moment of happiness and THEY take it away. I'll kill 'em. I swear to god I will. Wait, I can't do that. I'll lose my job and go to jail. That's bad. I'll just send 'em to jail. Or better yet, the death penalty. That'll work. I have to call mom and- shit. I can't. Because she's dead. Oh god! I'm gonna throw up._

And with that I raced out of the bullpen and into the restrooms and emptied the contents of my lunch. I felt someone come in and hold my hair. When I was done I turned around to find it was Elliot.

"Thanks El." I said weakly.

"Anytime Kimmy, anytime. If you feel the need to vomit just call me." He said with a chuckle.

"All right. I'll keep that in mind." She said with a light laugh.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"I'll go." I said.

As I walked up to the roof I heard singing, at first I thought someone was playing the radio, but then I realized it was Kimberly. Damn. That girl had some voice!

"Guys, get up here!" I whispered.

When they came up, they looked around as if they were going to see some superstar singing. I pointed my finger at the door and they seemed to get the message because they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Damn. That girl can SING!" Monique said as quietly as she could.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far _

(chorus)  
Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,  
but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way, and its not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with

(chorus)

I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep.  
I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.  
And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing

(chorus, but slightly different)  
Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty  
Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you?  
Because of you?

After about 3 minutes it stopped and I heard sobs. The guys, who obviously didn't want to deal with an emotional girl immediately retreated back to Cragen's office. I told Jeffries I'd go and she went to Don's office too.

I went on the roof and found Kimmy with her Glock, pointed at my head, finger on the trigger, and pain in her eyes.

"Jesus, Kimberly, don't blow my head off!" I said with a laugh.

She gave me a faint smile and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. She turned her back and started quietly sobbing.

"Oh, Kimmy, come on hun, you'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

She turned around and slid down the wall. I came over and gave her a hug. I just sat there, comforting my new friend and letting her sob on my shoulder. After about 5 minutes of that and 15 of calming her down, we made our way back downstairs. The guys looked grim and they all stared at Kimmy.

"Um, Kimmy, they, uh, they found a body." Elliot said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Whose?" She said curiosity getting the best of her.

Elliot mumbled something that _so _wasn't audible.

"Speak up El, I can't hear you." She said.

"Your mom's." he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"NO, no no no no no. Oh god. Oh my god. Shit. Was it them?" She asked, face completely blank.

"Yeah." He said.

For the next few seconds she didn't say anything. Just sat and stared at the picture on her desk. After about a minute, she raced out of the bullpen and into the restroom. Elliot followed.

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter ever!100 somewords! Brian will be gone in a few days. And, for how long this frickin' chapter is, 4 PAGES, I better get some serious review numbers!**

**-Brittni**


	7. Bite me

**July 20th 2006.**

**9:53 AM.**

"Does anyone know where Johnson is?" Don asked.

"No, we haven't heard from her since she left yesterday." John said looking stressed.

"Did you call her apartment, her cell, any of the emergency numbers she might have put down?" Cragen asked now starting to worry.

"Yeah, no answer, on either of them." Olivia said, sharing a look with Monique.

"All right, send someone down to her apa-"He was interrupted as a uniformed officer ran in with a video tape in their hand.

"Captain Cragen! This just came in. The guy that gave it to us said it was a matter of life and death." He said out of breath.

All their faces went pale as he took the tape from the uniformed officer and put it into the VCR.

The next thing they saw was a living room moving in to a hallway. Then it switched over to a bedroom. In the bed was Kimberly, sleeping, a pink tank top visible and her black hair spread over the pillow. A cat lay on the end table. Her gun and badge were visible on the dresser. Someone set the camera down on the dresser and Richard White appeared on the screen. Elliot and Brian looked ready to kill someone. John and Don's face were unreadable and Olivia and Monique looked as if they were going to be sick.

"Hello Detectives. Oh, and I suppose Captain Cragen's there too. Remember me? I hope you do. Ah, Olivia. I found someone to take your place as my obsession. I'm sure you know who. But if you don't, let me give you a hint. I'm in her room. Maybe, just maybe you all will get here before I rape her. It is 9:55. You have 30 minutes. Good luck" And with that, the tape went blank.

"Let's go." Don said face grim.

And with that they rushed out of the squad room.

17 minutes later, they were at her apartment.

"Shit, anyone know her apartment number?" Brian asked.

"3B" Olivia and Monique said in unison. They received a few looks obviously meaning "what the hell?"

"Tell ya later." Liv said.

They ran up the 2 flights and they found her door. They tried to open it but it was, of course, locked.

"Kick it in." Don said.

Brian kicked in the door and everyone drew their guns. They went through the apartment and found nothing. They opened the door to Kimberly's bedroom and found no one in there but Kimmy.

Elliot went over to the bed and tried to find a pulse.

"I've got a pulse" he yelled.

"Kimmy, Kimmy! Wake up!" he said.

She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. Elliot pulled the comforter down to her ankles revealing bare legs with only a pair of boy shorts to cover them.

"Pull the covers back up El." Olivia said snapping the 2 younger male detectives out of a stare.

He didn't look like he wanted to, but he did. Kimberly opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed.

"What in the bloody nine hells are you six doing in my bedroom!" She asked, fuming.

"Um, well, we, uh, we thought, we thought White was here and was going to try to rape you." John said stuttering.

"Well, he's obviously not here, is he?" she said giving John a glare that would make most people run away.

"So, why weren't you at work today?" Cragen asked.

"It's my friggin' day off!" Kimberly said.

"It is! Well, why didn't anyone tell _me _that!" Cragen asked looking kinda pissed.

"Because I left it on your desk yesterday!" She exclaimed.

With that, she got up, grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom.

5 minutes later she came out. She had on a pair of very distressed jeans and a t-shirt that said "Bite me".

"Interesting shirt KK." Olivia said, looking amused.

"Bite me." She said with a death glare.

They just laughed.

"Now, if you guys would like to come later tonight, some friends and I are going out. Feel free to call and find out where we are." On those last words she took out her phone, a Razr, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the squad, dialed a number and walked out her front door.

"Don't forget to lock it when you leave!" She yelled.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another chappie! I won't be posting until I have the next two done! Hopefully by the 25th or 26th.**

**-Brittni**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, guys, I'm sorry but I won't be able to post the 2 chapters for a few more days, there's some family problems I have to take care of.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

-Brittni


	9. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN!

Author's Note: Oh my god you guys I am so sorry!! My phone was shut off so I couldn't get on the internet, and I have had SERIOUS writer's block so I'm going to put this story on hold until I have more inspiration! But I will be writing a one-shot EO story here pretty soon. It will be called "Hiccups". Hope you read it!


End file.
